Mission Crossover
by Areopop
Summary: When Clary is asked by the Clave to take up a mission concerning the Twilight book series; she agree's, even though she has to do it alone. Little did she know that how much she would regret that decision, because it looks like things are going to become a little too interesting. Shadowhunters. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, since this is my first story on fanfiction, so I'm sorry if I'm not perfect at the story. (and no, I'm not being sarcastic.) So that also means that criticism is definitely welcomed. Don't be mean though. : ) Also, I'm sorry if Clary start sounding like Tessa. I've recently started reading the infernal devices, so, yea. Anyways, the last thing I want to say is that it's post City of Lost Souls and in Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tmi or ts... is that what I'm supposed to say? **

Chapter One

"Ms. Morgenstern! We appreciate you coming."

I nodded, saying nothing in return. I was wary of the new inquisitor, for many different reasons. One of them is that she's part of the Clave. That itself is one reason I _should_ be wary of her.

"As you may know, we want to ask you to do us a favor." The inquisitor said politely.

I nodded again, unsure if I was supposed to say something.

"We were wondering, if you would mind going to a different place for a … while." The inquisitor said, finishing her sentence delicately.

I frowned, saying, "I don't think I really understand what you're saying…" I trailed off hesitantly.

The inquisitor considered what I said in silence, and that left me wondering if I should have said anything at all. I start wondering if there's even any point being here, when the Clave doesn't really explain why they want me.

"Let me put it this way," The inquisitor finally said, interrupting my thoughts, "Would you like to go in a book?" The inquisitor finishes, looking wary, as though she knew I was going to bombard her with questions the second she finished.

And she was right.

"_What_?" I said in disbelief, my mouth wide open in shock.

"Are you aware of the mundane book series "Twilight"?" The inquisitor asked.

"Yea," I replied, surprised, "I am."

I doubt I would ever forget Twilight. It was one series I loved. I practically read each book a million times. I could even rewrite the books for you from my memory. Right now when I think about it,I'm thinking how strange it is that now _I'm_ also in a world with vampires,werewolves,warlocks and fairies. Of course, lets no forget the Nephilim. But why is she asking me this? Unless…

"You're _kidding_ me!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

The inquisitor seemed to guess what I was thinking and replied, "We were looking for someone to go in the story and observe the vampires from the Cullen family. It's crucial to try to know what Jonathan's doing. There is a chance that he may round up some Downworlder's from stories. We know if he's recruiting some people to help him if he does it here. But in a story…..Anyways, we thought that there would be no better person than you, who has read the books and knows Jonathan the best."

I just stand there, staring at the inquisitor.

I then recover enough to screech,"by the angel! That's awesome!"

The inquisitor smiles, something rare from a Clave member, in _my_ opinion. "So does that mean you accept?" she queries.

I grin."Of course"

"OK then. Here's what going to happen. You are leaving tomorrow at 2 Pm. Magnus Bane is going to portal you into the story. You will arrive in front of a small blue house. There will be 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. The house is marked with runes, meaning only one of the Nephilim can enter. There are wards around the house to keep out Jonathon. You will go to the school there. We'll provide you money for food supplies, the bills, some entertainment…"

The inquisitor describes everything I'm supposed to know. By the time she's done, she had told me everything but one thing.

"Am I going alone?" I ask cautiously.

The inquisitor nodded hesitantly.

She then said, "We are not exactly sure about it. For now, yes, but….. Maybe later, Jace can come too."

I blinked, surprised. Why wouldn't they let Jace just come now?

"Do you have any more questions?" Asked the inquisitor.

"No, I'm fine." Somehow, I knew that asking my question now wouldn't ring well with the Clave.

With that said, I turned, and stalked out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TS **

Chapter Two

I walked towards the Institute's kitchen, where Isabelle would no doubt be cooking something from another faeries recipe. As I walked, I thought about how, by the angel, I would convince Jace to let me go to Forks alone. He's not exactly keen of letting me go to in a story where my brother might be.

_Well, I do have a month of training, at least,_ I thought to myself. By then, I was walking into the kitchen, only to see the _wonderful_ sight of Jace and Isabelle fighting over angel knows what.

"Jace! How many times do I have to tell you! The 'bloodsucker' has a name! And his name is—"

"Isabelle, your probably mistaking me for someone who gives a damn." Jace retorted, cutting Izzy off.

"Izzy? Jace?" I asked tentatively, not wanting the argument go on until they were at each other's throats.

They both spun around, surprised to see me standing there.

Jace grinned, saying "Hey Clare."

"What's with the nickname?" I asked questioningly.

He shrugged, saying nothing. The both stared at me, as if waiting to see if I was going to say something. I frowned.

"What happened?" Izzy asked impatiently.

Oh. So _that's_ what they wanted to know. But didn't they know already?

"Don't you guys already know?" I asked, surprised.

"No," Jace replied, "They said nothing to us."

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't know how to explain. I decided to just try. What else could I do?

"The Clave wants me to go into a mundie story, called "Twilight". The story's about some vampires and they want me to check that Sebastian's not rounding up downworlders from mundane stories." I said nervously, not meeting their eyes.

Isabelle perked up happily.

"That's perfect!" she squealed, "We're going to have _so_ much fun! I hope there's a shopping mall nearby. That way, we can go somewhere else and shop too! Clary, you have got to…."

While Izzy continued about what we're going to do when we get there, I said nothing, just stood there, looking down uncomfortably. Izzy didn't seem to notice my Jace seemed to notice it.

"You're going alone aren't you?" Jace finally said, cutting Izzy off, his eyes flashing angrily.

I swallowed, saying nothing. I knew better than saying anything when Jace became like this.

"Are you kidding me?" Jace started to snap furiously, "You going somewhere where Sebastian could be, with that petty training experience _you_ have? I don't think so."

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, Jace."

I turned around to see Maryse, looking at Jace with knowing eyes.

"They can't let her go there with barley any training." Jace cried out lividly.

"Jace, you know that we have to cooperate with the Clave." Maryse said exasperatedly.

Jace snorted, and replied saying, "The Clave can screw themselves."

Maryse frowned. " Language."

"Jace," I said hesitantly, meeting his burning gaze, "I'll be fine, honestly. If I ever need help, I can just—"

I was cut of by the look in his eyes. Those blank emotionless eyes. The ones that scared me because when Jace got them, it wasn't good. Jace turned, and stalked out of the room. There's silence._Well_, I think to myself, _at least one thing's for sure_. Jace definitely isn't happy about me going.

That must be the understatement of the century.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry about the short chappie's. It's hard for me to write a big one. But small ones mean more updates. Er, just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed. I not going to be like other writers were it's like," I need five reviews to write the next chappie." They say that the lack of reviews make them feel unappreciated, that it makes them feel that they don't want to write. I'm not mocking them. I'm just saying, I'm not like that. But if you do have time that would be nice. But do it if you want to. Anyways, shout out to Princesaangelbebe, for always reviewing, telling me what she thought of the chappie. Ok, I know I'm boring you, so I'm just going to say, enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TS**

Chapter Three

Jace was ignoring me. I could tell. It's making me kind of nervous. No, scratch that. _Incredibly_ nervous.

The day passed by with me worrying about Jace ignoring me. I'm not used to him ignoring me. I know this sounds ridiculously whiney, but I just can't help it.

I sat at my desk, trying to draw Alicante. For _some_ reason.

"Clary?"

I looked up, surprised by the sudden interruption. I saw Jace, and I had to restrain myself from running up to him, and make him promise that he'll never ignore me like that again.

He took a hesitant step forward. I swallowed. I was suddenly impeccably nervous. Which is impossibly unusual.

_I have to do something_, I thought desperately to myself. _Anything_.

I got up and walked slowly towards him until there was a foot between us.

"Jace?" I asked hesitantly.

He said nothing. There was sadness in his beautiful golden eyes. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. Was he going to….?

No, he wouldn't. We were fine. We had a great time ever since he got out of the infirmary. He couldn't be breaking up with me. Could he?

While I was pondering this, Jace suddenly took a step forward so we were touching. He leaned forward and rested his lips on mine softly.

Suddenly, I was thinking about nothing but Jace. He was kissing me tenderly, carefully. I enjoyed his soft lips on mine, tasting lemonade on his lips.

My head was spinning, like it always did with Jace.

He twisted us around so my back was against the wall. I looped my arms around his neck, then tugging him forward, crushing him against me. He moaned softly, and then suddenly, he was kissed me fiercely . I couldn't think about anything, but his lips on mine.

I let myself go. I just made myself focus on the kiss. After all, when I leave, then I wouldn't get to see Jace everyday. I wouldn't get to...

_Shut up, _I thought desperately to myself. I tangled my fingers into his soft hair. As the seconds ticked by, his kisses got fiercer and fiercer. I pull my arms even tighter around his, squishing him towards me.

Finally, we broke away, both breathing hard.

I turned my head to look up at him. He stared back, anguish in his eyes. There was a couple of moment's silence. Then suddenly, I realized something.

Jace had been waiting for me the whole. For me to come to him. To talk. But instead, I waited for him. Then it occurred to me. Jace had been self- conscious, miraculously, about me going. I had been fine with. Of course, I would miss Jace. But he would miss me more. I mean, like, he wasn't going to go _his_ favourite story, where he would meet _his_ favourite characters.

Suddenly, feeling absurdly selfish, I walked up to him, and hesitantly hugged him. I felt his strong, muscular arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly.

"I know," he replied, just as quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chappie. **

**Enjoy! ****:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or TS**

Chapter Four

_Nice,_ I thought, admiring the tiny, yet gorgeous house in front of me.

The house itself was white, with a sky blue door and shutters. Inside, it was simple, yet elegant. The whole house had sunny yellow wall paper. I'm pretty sure that the weathers behind the colour choice. Apparently, here in Forks, it's rainy practically every day.

_They probably put that there so I wouldn't think I'm at my own grave, _I thought sarcastically.

I shook my head, trying to shake away my pessimistic thoughts. I continued to wander through the house, and discovered that everything was furnished and the fridge was stocked.

I walked upstairs, hoping they didn't put any pink wallpaper in my room. I really did not want that.

I cautiously walked in the room that was supposedly mine, and to my relief, found the wall papers orange, just like my bedroom at home. I couldn't find anything remotely girly either. I sighed in relief. Thank the angel that Maryse seemed to have known what my comfort zone is. I need all the comfort I could get, being alone here.

_Stop whining, _I told myself exasperatedly. I knew that some people would kill to be in my spot. I mean, who wouldn't? I was in a story, without any supervision, plus I could kill a few things. (Namely, demons)

I settled myself in, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. I didn't have enough time back in New York, with Magnus impatiently waiting for me to go through the portal. I thought back to what Jace had told me, just before I stepped through the portal. Or rather, what I hadn't heard. I frowned, still puzzled by what he was saying. Could he have been saying about the—

My thoughts were cut off by my sudden, enormous yawn. They had waked me up at 6 to go through the portal. And now I have to get through school, despite my fatigued state.

Whatever. I could hardly blame them for wanting to know if the vampires are still here as soon as possible.

I look up at the clock, and saw it say 7:20. I quickly finish up my breakfast, and went up to my room to take a shower.

After my shower, I had put on some new clothes that Isabelle got me for this…..Trip? Or is it a mission? Anyways, the reason that I was _actually_ wearing something _Isabelle_ suggested is because she made me promise to wear one of her chosen outfits on the first day of school.

I had picked the least conspicuous one, tight jeans, a shirt and some sneakers. It was unreasonably warm for Forks today, so that's why I decided to ditch the jacket.

I grab the small bag that Isabelle got me for school, and stared at it, trying to comprehend why on earth someone would use such a small bag for _school. _

I shrug, and then went to put up my hair in a ponytail. Sorry, let me reword that. I went to _unsuccessfully _put up my hair in an _unattractive _ponytail. There, that's better.

After that, I pick up my bag, slung it around my shoulders and walked out of my room, turning off the lights. I go through the front door, shutting it behind without locking it, knowing no one but me can get in any ways.

I then take a deep breath, knowing that I would need it to face my first day at my new school.

**What did you think? Liked it? Disliked it? Suggestions? Also, what do you think will happen when Clary meets the Cullen's? Btw, this was kind of a filler chappie. This kind of straightened something's out, in my opinion. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or TS **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

I entered Mr. Mason's first period English class hesitantly. As I walked through the door, I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Hello, Clarissa," Mr. Mason said distractedly, looking at the pink slip I had quietly handed him.

"I'm Mr. Mason, as you may already know," he said kindly.

He turned towards the class to catch their attention but everyone was already looking at us. Well, me.

"Class, this is Clarissa—"

"Clary," I said, quickly intervening. I didn't want people to start calling me Clarissa. I just couldn't stand that name.

"What?" Mr. Mason asked, looking at me in surprise.

"Clary," I repeated nervously, wondering if it was wrong to disrupt this teacher, "call me Clary, not Clarissa."

"Oh," Mr. Mason replied, finally understanding what I meant.

Some people in the class snickered, while the other let out some wolf whistles. I blushed, looking down at my sneakers.

Mr. Mason gave the class a warning look and they quieted down.

"Anyways, Clary's very special, being in our class, as she is only sixteen," Mr. Mason announced, look down at me.

"She should be in a sophomore language class, yet she joins us here in the senior class. So, I want everyone to be friendly with her, as well as embraced her gifted spirit."

Oh _please_. End it already. I had a feeling that Mr. Mason was one of those teachers who believed in the stupid "we're all a nice big family" thing. If only he saw how the people actually were.

"Clary," Mr. Mason said, interrupting my thoughts, "You'll be sitting right over there." He pointed to the seat in the far right corner of the classroom. The desks surrounding me were filled with boys, looking at me creepily.

_Perfect,_ I thought sarcastically. _Just perfect._ I make my way over to my new seat, theorizing that these boys were probably the types that were extremely full of themselves.

As I sat down, I saw that my theory was right. Because as soon as I had settled in with Mr. Mason talking about today's topic, one of the boys leaned over and whispered flirtatiously "you, me, tonight, at my house."

He grins at me, and I struggled to swallow the bile that rose from my throat. I pretended I had never heard him, turning my back slightly so it facing him.

The class passed without any more conversations. Mr. Mason dismissed us with some textbook reading. The next few classes passed the same way. I kept my eye out for Bella and Edward, but to no avail. The day ended, but I never saw them. It's strange, because I was in all their classes.

_They must have skipped school today, _I thought decisively.

It _was_ peculiar, though. I mean, Edward could have been hunting, but what about Bella?

That's when I remembered what exactly happened in the book. _Victoria. _ That single word explained everything. The reason why both of them aren't at school. The reason why…

I thought of how stupid I was not to notice the reason why they weren't here today as I walked home. I sighed, shaking my head as I got inside the house. Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore.

I ate my lunch, not really hungry. I then settled down to do my homework.

The way they got me caught up with the curriculum is that they gave me this planner which showed all the topics that's going to be covered at school for each day I was here. I'm supposed to read the plan and study for the topic the night before so that the next day, I would know what was going on.

_Thank god I actually bothered reading yesterday, _I thought happily. I did my homework, read the topics that we were going to learn at school tomorrow, and in the end, decided to do tomorrows homework too.

When I was finally finished, I lay on my bed, thinking about what might be going on in New York right now. I started to ponder about this, but then my stomach growled loudly.

So I got up and made a sandwich for myself. When I finished my sandwich, I looked at the time that showed 10:09.

I stared at the clock in surprise. I didn't think that it was ten already. That must explain my eyelids that were starting to droop.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed, thinking amusedly at the times when Bella always excused herself for a "human minute".

As I got into bed, my brain automatically shut off any thoughts that I had, and I fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Alice, what wrong?" I asked, panicked by the sight of Alice sitting on the Cullen's couch, with a glazed look in her eyes.

For the past five minutes I've been at the Cullen's house, Alice had been like that. Now we're all gathered around her, worried by the silence from her.

I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder, attempting to calm me. It didn't work.

Finally, Alice's head snaps up. We're all shocked to see full panic in her eyes.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked gently.

"What's wrong?"

We all stared at Alice expectantly. There _was_ something wrong. We all knew about the newborns now. I shudder at the thought of strong, thirsty new-borns. They were in Seattle, causing a pandemonium of deaths.

"There's someone…" Alice trailed off, interrupting my thoughts.

"There's who?" Edward asked his voice slightly edgy. He obviously didn't understand her thoughts.

Alice looked up, and peered straight into Edward's eyes, saying, "I don't think Bella, or you should go to school today."

We all stared at her puzzled. Even Edward. That probably means he doesn't even understand her right now.

"I had a vision…. And it was empty. Blank. No sign of anyone or anything. It's like what happens with the werewolves. It just comes up… blank."

We all stared at her sceptically, finally catching on to what she was trying to say.

"So you're saying that a werewolf joined our school?" Emmett asked doubtfully.

"That's impossible," Rosalie disagreed.

"Rosalie's right," Esme said quietly.

She looks around at us, saying, "A werewolf would have the sense to go to the school in the reservation. Whoever it is, it probably doesn't even know that we exist."

Alice finally spoke up, saying, "Whatever the reason, I don't think you to should go to school today." She said that looking pointedly at Edward and I.

"Of course," Edward replied, agreeing quickly.

This wasn't good. But then again, when did my life ever look good? Suddenly, I thought struck me. A thought I never thought of before.

_Charlie._

**How was this chapter? Liked it? Disliked it?**

**Just a couple of things I wanted to say.**

**First of all, I'm kind of building some foundation here, so I'm sorry if this story seems kind of slow to you. But don't worry, soon things will pick up. I just need to have these chapters. **

**Second of all, I know that is so far the longest chapter I ever did. And from what I can tell from my story outline, from now on, the chapters probably will be this long, at least. So yea. **

**Last of all, I just wanted to give you a brief idea about how long this story will probably be. From what I can see, it'll probably be in the range of 30 chappies. **

**That's it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or TS.**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's late. I'm trying my best to update soon.**

**R&R!**

Chapter Six

**Clary POV**

Shit. I'm going to be late.

Those were my first thoughts as I stared at the clock that was on my night table, showing the bright blue numbers, 7:55.

_Shit._

I hurriedly got myself ready. I took the quickest shower in the history of the earth, and then ran to school.

As I was making my way through the school doors, checking my watch, I saw that I was twenty minutes late.

I quickly made my way to my English class. I walked apprehensively through the doors, expecting the worse. I'm pretty sure that teachers don't like twenty minutes late students. This was completely new for me, as I was usually on the good side of the teachers.

_Smooth Fray, _I thought angrily to myself.

Mr. Mason, who was lecturing the class about something, stopped as soon as I walked through the door.

He turned to me with a strange expression on his face. He had a look I couldn't quite decipher. It was a mixture of anger and something else. Disappointment, maybe?

"Well, Ms. Morgenstern, it seems to me you've taken advantage of being in a senior class. Do you think that just because you're younger than the rest of your classmates that means you get to dismiss some of the rules? I think not."

I mentally cringed. As I said, I had never gotten on the bad side of a teacher before. And to be honest, I can't say I like it.

_What should I say? _I thought, panicked. I felt everyone's gaze on me, making me feel exceedingly self- conscious.

I knew that I was already causing too much attention. I was supposed to be a wallflower in this mission, not be the centre of attention. Not that I ever _wanted _to be the centre of attention.

_Then lie._

"I…. um, well, I- I wasn't feeling well. I couldn't really come earlier. I mean, I couldn't even get out of my bed, I was feeling that bad. But now I'm better. So…. I came….."

I prayed to the angel that I didn't look like I was lying. Jace and Simon always made fun of my lacking acting skills. I'm really _that _bad.

Mr. Mason's expression changed. He looked as if he was contemplating whether or not to believe me. I gave him my most sincere look, hoping that he would believe me. I wouldn't want the Clave to regret sending me here.

He finally nodded, giving in to my answer. I let out my breath in relief.

"But," he cautioned, "the next time this happens, please call the office so we are informed."

I nodded vigorously.

He seemed pleased by my cooperation. He then turned to class, saying, "Now, where were we?"

As he started to continue his lecture where he had left off, I went over to my seat in the far corner. I shied away from the boys there, instead turning to stare thoughtfully out the window while Mr. Mason rambled on about something.

That's when it struck me that I hadn't checked if Edward and Bella came to school today. I casually twisted in my seat, and then began to scan the room.

_Bingo, _I thought, my eyes focusing on the somewhat odd pair.

There was Bella, who was staring at Edward with a confused expression. Then there was Edward, looking straight at…. Me. I quickly dropped my gaze, blushing.

_You're getting extremely good at this_, said a sarcastic voice in my head.

I scowled. I shook my head, mentally trying to get rid of my thoughts. I turned my attention back to Mr. Mason, knowing that if I didn't start paying attention; even Magnus's magic couldn't save me from failing.

**Edward's POV**

She's obviously lying. How could the teacher not notice? But then again, one thing I noticed about humans is that the miss the most obvious lies, but recognize the worst ones. Peculiar, is it not?

Thoughts swirled around in my head as I stared at the girl with fiery red hair, who was to beautiful to be a human. Her name was excessively old-fashioned too. But that could be just unadorned coincidence.

My thoughts wandered back to what I was worrying about this morning. I decided it was impossible. She couldn't be a werewolf. If she was, she would have been stinking up the whole place.

I knew that Bella was probably starting to get worried about my behavior. But she just didn't get how dangerous this girl might be. For all we know, she could be a human spy from the Volturi.

Also, I couldn't read her thoughts. First Bella, and now Clary. It made no sense. It's obvious she isn't a werewolf but I had a feeling Clary isn't exactly human either.

**Bella POV**

What on earth is up with Edward? Why does he keep staring at Clary? Obviously, it doesn't look like the girl could be a threat. She looked too…..nice. Kind. She didn't look like she could, or even _would_, harm anyone.

I saw Clary casually twisted in her seat, to start scanning the room. I saw her gaze stop short on me, and then fall on Edward, who was still staring at her with an incomprehensible expression. She blushed, and then quickly moved her gaze away. I saw Edward turning to glance at me. I looked at him with a glare, trying to send the message that he should stop staring at the girl, because it's quite obvious that he's making her uncomfortable. He seemed to get the message and spent the rest of the class staring off, seeming lost in thought.

**Clary POV**

As soon as Mr. Mason dismissed class, I quickly packed up my notebooks and hustled out of the class. I didn't want to run in with Edward and Bella just yet.

I rounded of to a corner that had no students there. I leaned against the wall, knowing that I should probably be at the next class. But for some reason, I didn't want to go just yet.

Just then, I saw a shadow looming over me. I looked up, and to my surprise, saw Edward.

A very furious Edward, I should probably add. He looked like he was in protective mode…. A mode I knew very well from Jace.

"Look," he said in a low voice, "I don't know what you're doing here, but if anything happens to Bella, you're dead."

I stared at him in disbelief, my anger slowly rising.

"Edward!"

Edward turned, and to his surprise, saw Bella there, looking infuriated.

"Bella, what are you doing here! I thought I told you to go to class."

_Now _that _doesn't remind me of anyone, does it? _

"Edward, what on earth are you doing?"

She takes a step forward, and immediately, Edward goes and stands protectively in front of her, hissing, "Bella, what are you thinking! She's dangerous!"

"She is _not!_" Bella retorted angrily.

I've had enough.

"You know," I began furiously, " you'd think you'd be smart enough to know that scaring a new girl with a death threat doesn't exactly warm you up to them. You'd think that that would be bad enough."

"But a death threat and the display of a 'fact' that I'm _dangerous_, is an all time low!" I stalked past him, deliberately bumping my shoulder with him.

I heard him growl angrily under his breath. I pretended that I didn't hear it and made my way back to my next class, making it in just before the teacher closes the door.

The next few classes passed by without me making any eye contact with Bella. I knew she was desperately trying to get my attention but I just wasn't in the mood.

Lunch came by and I quickly walked up to the library to eat lunch there. I'd rather avoid them if I could, especially after what happened.

As I sat there, eating my sandwich, I remembered when Jace, Alec and I were sneaking out of the institute since Isabelle was cooking. I smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_I walked out of the training room's change room, to only see Jace talking to Alec. _

"_Hey Alec," I called, walking towards them._

"_Hey," Alec replied miserably._

_I shot Jace a look, and he shrugged in returned. _

"_So, what's up?" I asked, try to start a conversation to escape the awkwardness that had appeared._

_Alec shot me a look that showed that he knew what I was trying to do._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jace's mouth twitch. I turned and glared at him._

"_You guys might want to escape while you can," Alec said, with his mouth set grimly. Which could only mean one thing._

_Jace groaned, and said, "Isabelle's cooking again, isn't she?"_

_Alec nodded._

"_You'd think she extreme attractiveness she's costing when she gives her food."_

_He grinned, while Alec and I rolled our eyes. Then, in turn, we all turned and walked quickly and quietly out of the training room._

"_Shhh," Jace said quietly, putting his finger on his lip as if we were in preschool._

_I threw another look at him. _

_Slowly, we crept down the hall. As we were near to the kitchen, we heard the sounds of Isabelle humming._

_Then, a small gray figure had stalked passed my feet. Since I wasn't paying attention, I had continued to walk. And subsequently, I accidentally stepped on Church's tail. I jumped in surprise, while Church let out a yowl, and then leaped onto me. I didn't know what to do. The force of Church's jump caused me to stumble behind, only to trip on a couple of boxes._

_I crashed down hard, with a yowling Church on top of me._

_I looked up to see Jace and Alec staring at me in disbelief. Dimly, I heard Isabelle's footsteps, along with her callings. _

_Isn't he supposed to be checking if I'm alright, instead of laughing? I thought indignantly, not really angry, as I didn't get hurt._

_In that moment, Isabelle appeared, with a cooking spoon in one hand, and her gold whip in the other. Obviously, she was expecting trouble._

"_Jace? Alec? _Clary?_" She stopped and stared at us._

_Jace and Alec simultaneously started laughing._

_Glowering in resentment, I slowly got up._

_I don't blame her though. I mean, what else is one to think when a red headed girl, whose face is now as red as her face,was sprawled with a yowling cat on her, surrounded by upturned boxes. Not to mention her sarcastic boyfriend was standing there, laughing his ass of, with his kind parabatia,who was trying, yet failing, not to laugh._

_Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. I suddenly wished that they were all here, so I could have someone to be with.

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I slowly packed up, and made my way to biology, which was next.

As I walked through the door, making it in before it closed, I saw that Bella and Edward were sitting were _I_ was sitting yesterday. I scowled.

Mr. Banner, looking up, saw me staring at the seat I was in yesterday. He straightened up, and said "Clary, for now you're going to be sitting in with Bella and Edward for now. Is that fine?"

_No, it is _not _fine!_

But instead, I answered heavily, saying,"sure, that's fine."

With that being said, I slowly turned and trudged my way down the aisle.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Anyways, I need a favour from you guys. I'm looking for a beta, as I want someone to read over my story. I hate stories with mistakes, which is why I try to be as error free as possible. So please, if you know someone that beta's in TMI and Twilight stories, please PM me, if possible, with the person's profile. I can take it from there. **

**Also, I want to give you guys the option of long chapter but slow updates; or short chapters but later updates. Your choice, people.**

**Lastly, I was wondering if I should put this story on temporary hiatus. That way, I could get the next chapters down and then post every three days. But again, that depends on your choice of the chapter size.**

**Review please!**

**-Iluvbookies**


End file.
